emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6992/6993 (7th October 2014)
__TOC__ Plot On the day of the wedding, Priya avoids her breakfast as Georgia fusses around her with preparations. Charity continues to feel guilty as Sam looks after her at Home Farm. Leyla warns Rakesh that Jai is planning not to come to the wedding again. Nicola is surprised when Juliette arrives to collect the no contact forms from Jimmy. Rakesh storms up to Holdgate Farm and confronts Jai. Leyla discovers that Priya is hiding her food to cover up her not eating again and interrupts their argument to inform Rakesh that Priya has locked herself in the bathroom. Nicola's upset when Jimmy hesitates over signing the no contact forms and runs out the house. DC Flanagan informs Charity and Megan that they're scaling back the search for Declan as they believe him to be dead. Charity is relieved but Megan is devastated. Rakesh gets Priya to admit that her eating disorder has taken over her again. A frustrated Megan unnerves Charity when she warns that Declan will return to finish the job but later confesses to Jai she believes Declan is dead. Rakesh is devastated to realise that Priya's stress has been brought on by his confession of love for her which she can't reciprocate and not through the stress of his conflict with Jai as he'd thought. Juliette goes into labour at Mill Cottage as Jimmy signs the no contact forms. The congregation await the arrival of a late Rakesh and Priya who are still talking at Holdgate Farm. Priya explains that his confession of love for her has made her question whether her reasons for marrying him are all wrong and whether she's just settling. She admits she's scared she won't end up feeling the same way about Rakesh as she did about David. Rakesh wants to call off the wedding but she assures him she still wants to be married. Nicola arrives back home to find Juliette giving birth on her floor with Jimmy on the phone to the hospital. Lisa's left disappointed when a get fit session with Kerry feels like a waste of a time. Juliette gives birth with Nicola's assistance. Sam worries when he can't find Charity at Home Farm. Nicola's uneasy as she lets Jimmy go off in the ambulance with Juliette and baby Carl as he holds him in his arms. Priya and Rakesh arrive at Home Farm but upon seeing Priya's nerves begin to surface again, Rakesh informs the congregation that the wedding won't be going ahead, lying that he has doubts about marrying Priya. As Rishi goes to swing for him, Priya stops him and confesses to everyone that the doubts are all hers. She apologises to Rakesh and runs out. Charity wanders the woodland around Home Farm estate shouting for Delcan to come and get her. Megan cries as she watches Robbie's grave being dug at the cemetery. Alicia warns David that Leyla thinks Priya's had a relapse. Nicola's embarrassed as Jimmy shows off photos of baby Carl around the pub. Charity tells Sam that she's convinced Declan is dead and she doesn't need him to stay with her anymore. Priya walks out as Georgia fusses about what everyone will think about her jilting Rakesh. Lisa struggles as she tries to switch to eating healthily. Rakesh tells Kirin he'll be contacting the estate agents in the morning to sell Victoria Cottage. Zak suggests Lisa go to the caravan with Lizzie in order to try to get fit. Priya apologises to Rakesh for not going through with the wedding and is touched when he still wants to help her through her relapse. She tells him that she doesn't want them to finish and they kiss. Cast Regular cast *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward Guest cast *Juliette - Amelia Curtis *DC Flanagan - Tom Roberts *Nisha - Sheena Patel *Neela - Rani Moorthy *Amar - Kriss Dosanjh Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Mill Cottage - Hallway/dining room, stairs, living room and front porch, front garden *David's - Shop floor and front *Victoria Cottage - Living room and kitchen, front garden *Cemetery *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Hallway/stairs, dining room, kitchen, upstairs landing, Priya Sharma's bedroom and bathroom, yard *Home Farm - Hallway/dining room, lounge, kitchen, office and stairs Notes *This hour-long episode was transmitted at the usual time of 7.00pm. *Charity Macey reverts to being credited as 'Charity Dingle' with this episode. *First appearance of Carl Holliday. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes